The purpose of this project is to study the role cells, so-called matrix vesicles and collagen fibrils play in the mineralization of rat tail epiphysis and tendon. This past year emphasis was placed on a comparative study of cytochemical methods in use for calcium ion localization. The method which produced the best results in terms of specificity and reproducibility was then applied to a systematic study of calcium ion distribution in the rat tail epiphysis.